fantasivarldenjordenfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Galaktiska Imperiets Stjärnflotta
thumb|leftthumb|leftthumb|leftthumb|leftthumb|leftthumb|leftthumbGalaktiska Imperiets Stjärnflotta är benämningen på en av Kristoffers Universums största Rymdflottor någonsin med över en miljon örlogsfartyg, främst deras ultimata vapen Imperial Star Destroyers, Dödstjärnan, Dödsstjärnan II, Dödsstjärnan III och Super Imperial Star Destroyers. Sith-herren Darth Vaders flaggskepp Executor, som är en Super Imperial Star Destroyer, är Stjärnflottans största örlogsfartyg någonsin med en längd på 19 kilometer och är utrustad med över 5000 olika slags dödliga vapen och kan rymma maximalt över tiotusen TIE-Fighters jaktskepp. Eclipse, en annan Super Imperial Star Destroyer, var Imperiets första örlogsfartyg som hade utrustats med ett mera kraftfullt vapen, nämligen en Superlaser som kan förstöra örlogsfartyg och planeter. Den kejserliga flottan bildades ur det Republiken Navy av Gamla Republiken i 19 BBYSom en del av Palpatine'S Imperialization kampanj under ökningen av imperiet.1 En omorganisation kommando struktur, så småningom bestående av tolv Grand Admirals,2 övervakade den snabba expansionen av den flotta som hade påbörjats under Clone Wars. Växande missnöje med Imperiet smält samman så småningom in i Alliansen Återställa republikenSom började en militär kampanj mot de kejserliga styrkorna, som blev känd som den Galactic Civil War. Efter Slaget om Endor i 4 ABY, Empire började att delegera till krigsherrar och stridigheter och splittra den kejserliga marinen. Det skulle inte återigen bli en sammanhållen enhet fram till inrättandet av Imperial Remnant under Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, Att bli en veritabel stridsstyrka gång under sitt kommando under Yuuzhan Vong War. Den kejserliga flottan skulle återfå mycket av sin forna styrka genom att tiden för Fel Empire, Enligt vilken det slogs mot Galaktiska Alliansen i Sith-Imperial War, Och senare Darth Krayt's galaktiska imperiet i den efterföljande inbördeskrig.3 Den kejserliga flottan var en av de mest fruktansvärda militärer någonsin skapats, bestående av miljontals örlogsfartyg, stridsflygplan och transporter, bemannade med biljoner av flottans besättningar4. Utgångspunkterna för dess flottor - den Star Destroyer och Super Star Destroyer kapital fartyg5 och TIE Fighter serie starfighters - blev några av de mest synliga symbolerna för Imperial regel till galaxen: s civila befolkningen.6 Roll Särskilda ansvar för den kejserliga marinen ingår försvara Imperial medborgare från rymdbaserade hot som pirater, smugglare, Och andra väpnade regeringar, genomdriva Imperial kommer, och övervaka handeln genom tull-och blockad. Den kejserliga marinen skötte också omloppstid bombningar, Transporteras stora distributioner markstyrka och hjälpte dem med utrymme och antenn stöd. Den kejserliga flottan bildades ur det Republiken Navy, Och som sådan var fortfarande under Marinkommando. Den kejserliga marinen betett sig av Imperial Naval kod, En uppsättning av krigiska lagar och förordningar som skapats för att vägleda den massiva militära organisation. Enligt Icke-mänskliga regel var det stora flertalet av personal i Imperial stjärnflottan manliga Människor, Även om vissa mänskliga honor, t.ex. Admiral Daala och även andra arter har även i tjänsten, exempelvis Chiss Grand Admiral Thrawn. Historia The New Order Den kejserliga flottan bildades ur det Republiken Navy av Gamla Republiken. Efter Supreme kansler Palpatine utropade sig Kejsare i 19 BBY, Om inrättande av första Galaktiska Imperiet, började han en kampanj för Imperialization, Enligt vilket Republiken marinen, innehåller nu den enskilde medlemmens världens hem flottor,7 var namnet Kejserliga marinen. Palpatine första utrensning i Imperial Navy inträffade inom två veckor in i imperiets styre. En snabb expansion av antalet av örlogsfartyg börjat nära slutet av Clone Wars förstärktes ytterligare.1 Ledningsförhållandena slutligen omorganiserades runt 2 BBY, Med tolv Grand Admirals ledande flottan.2 Galaktiska Inbördeskriget Växande missnöje med Imperiet smält samman så småningom in i Alliansen Återställa republikenSom började en militär kampanj mot kejserliga styrkorna. I många senare engagemang, förutsatt marinen stöd till den kejserliga armén liksom att bekämpa Alliansen fartyg till fartyg. Även om Alliansen Fleet var inte så stor eller lika kraftfull som den vältränade Imperial Navy skulle de två flottor kämpar mot varandra regelbundet under Galactic Civil War. Marinen var närvarande vid båda Death Stars och lidit stora förluster till följd av alliansens förstörelse av stationerna.89 Inte alltför långt efter nederlaget vid Slaget om EndorI 4 ABY det galaktiska imperiet delas upp i krigande leds av krigsherrar, Och den kejserliga marinen splittrade tillsammans med den. Även om mycket av resterna av den kejserliga marinen senare återförenades under imponerande Imperial befälhavare, Den militära organisationen upphörde att återförenas i sin helhet efter döden av kejsaren Palpatine. Det skulle inte återigen bli en sammanhållen enhet fram till inrättandet av Imperial Remnant under Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. I slutet av Galactic Civil War, Var en flotta som numreras de miljontals reduceras till enbart tusentals med bara två hundra Star Destroyers kvar. Det skulle ta mer än ett sekel innan den kejserliga marinen återställas sig till sin forna glans.3 Legacy Det skulle återigen blev en veritabel stridsstyrka deltar enligt Pellaeon befäl i Yuuzhan Vong War. Den kejserliga flottan skulle återfå mycket av sin forna styrka genom att tiden för Fel Empire, Enligt vilken det slogs mot Galaktiska Alliansen i Sith-Imperial War, Och senare att delas upp mellan anhängare av Darth Krayt's galaktiska imperiet och lojalister i Empire-i-exil i den efterföljande inbördeskrig.3 Viktiga fartyg i Flottan Den mest kända symbolen för den kejserliga Stjärnflottan var Imperial-Klass Star Destroyer, Som toppade på över tjugofem tusen fartyg,10 Även miljontals rymdskepp av olika utförande var ställt för olika ändamål. Super Star Destroyers blev ökända för sin storlek och beväpning, men en del också bidragit till flottor som logistik fartyg11 och starfighter transportörer. De flesta större kapital fartyg, stridsstationer och logistik fartyg byggdes av Kuat Drive Yards, Loronar Corporation, Och Rendili StarDrive under höjden av det Galaktiska Imperiet.12 Varven på Corellia levererade imperiet med artillerifartyg, korvetter och större kryssare.8 Dessutom levererade oräkneliga varv Imperial Stjärnflottan med stöd fartyg såsom Carrack-Klass lätta kryssare, Starta-Klass fregatter, Strike-Klass kryssare, Och eskort bärare. I 0 BBYUppskattades det att den kombinerade eldkraft för hela fordonsparken nästan kunde göra så mycket skada som två Death Stars.8 Utbildning *"Vårt Credo är "Service. Trohetsed. Fidelity. " Detta kan vara första gången du har hört det. Vid tiden du examen, det är en man aldrig glömmer." **Fleet Admiral Holt under Imperial Sjökrigsskolan kadett indoktrinering talSrc Kandidater godtogs av Screening Officers på lokal rekrytering centra.13 Naval rekryterar först deltog i Imperial Academy att få stöd av sin högre utbildning och militär disciplin, och fortsatte sedan sin utbildning vid Imperial Naval College, Där Akademin utexaminerade fått särskild utbildning i marina operationer, bekämpa och funktioner kommando. Den militära rekryterar fick också möjlighet att delta i Officersförbundet Kandidatur UtbildningOm de värvade i fem år och hade den nödvändiga ledaregenskaper.13 Slutligen underofficerare och nyutexaminerade i Imperial Sjökrigsskolan skulle kunna delta i ett utbildningsprogram genom Imperial Navy Officers 'School att fokusera på militära seder och hövlighet, militärhistoria, ledarskap, officership, däck utövar ledning, borrar disciplin, och andra relevanta områden för utbildning av potentiella officerare. Efter examen var deltagarna i drift den kejserliga marinen som löjtnanter. Stjärnflottans Organisationer Den kejserliga marinen används en övergripande strategi att fokusera på kapital fartyg eldkraft snarare än Starfighter överlägsenhet. Detta återspeglas genom utformningen av deras rymdskepp, bildandet av deras marina enheter och den övergripande organisationen av styrkan. Kommando En individ kommando, en enda rymdskepp, var byggstenen i Imperial Stjärnflottan. Att uppnå befälet över ett rymdskepp, oavsett dess storlek, var punkt av stolthet över en officer karriär. Officerare vände ofta ner imponerande personal kampanjer i hopp om att ta emot ett fartyg kommando, även fungera som en stabsofficer på en framträdande rymdskepp, till exempel en skvadron flaggskepp, ansågs ofta ett snabbt för befordran. Stridslinjer Den mest grundläggande enheten i den kejserliga marinen var en linje av strid, eller helt enkelt en linje. Imperial Stjärnflottan formade 4-20 rymdskepp i rader, beroende på typ av linje. Befäl av en kapten på linjen, var den linje den mest amorfa graden av organisation i Stjärnflottan. Imperial Starfleet Order of Battle som beskrivs sju typer av linjer: attack, attack, spaning, driva, skärmytsling, trupp och bombardera. Attack och tunga linjer attack aggressivt bedriver fiende rymdskepp i strid, samlades spaning linjer intelligens disposition av fiendens styrkor, jagade driva linjer och fångade retirerande fiender och skärmytsling linjer trakasserade kapital rymdskepp och engagerade fiendens linjer strejkvakter. En trupp linje bestod av två Evakmar-Kuat Drive Yards Transport Corps fartyg, två eskort fartyg, och ofta två Strike-Klass kryssare. Dess funktion var att utbyggnaden av Army enheter. En bombardera (eller torped) linje bestod vanligtvis av två Torpedo Spheres. Utöver de sju typerna av linjer, ansåg den kejserliga marinen en Imperial-Klass Star Destroyer en linje i sig. Medan en Imperial-Klass Star Destroyer kan ha varit i stånd att agera som ett angrepp linje och dess komplement av starfighters som en skärmytsling linje, beslutet att ge befälhavare möjlighet att fältet en tung kryssare som en linje i sig själv var mer politisk än taktiska. Efter en marin personal studie antydde en Star Destroyer var området motsvarande det minsta av marina skvadroner beslutade amiralitetet att eftersom det fanns fler linjer än skvadroner, som en linje enhet designerar Star Destroyer skulle få dem mer Star Destroyers. Amiralitetet tänkande rådde. *Attack Line *Heavy Attack Line *Recon Line *Star Destroyer (Line) *Troop Line *Pursuit Line *Skirmish Line *Torpedo eller Bombard Line Squadron En skvadron var den minsta självständiga operativa enhet i den kejserliga flottan. Sammansatt av flera rader, var en skvadron under befäl av en amiral och varierade från 14 till 60 fartyg, beroende på sammansättningen av raderna i flottiljen. En skvadron var den största koncentrationen av fartyg som normalt tilldelas ett enda system. Den Galaktiska Republiken angivna enheter av identisk konfiguration som flottor. Dessa enheter var den totala militära närvaro i en sektor. Således var eskadern ett användbart mått på tillväxten av den kejserliga militära efter inrättandet av kejsare Palpatine's New Order. I likhet med linjer, den kejserliga flottans Order of Battle utsedda fyra typer av skvadroner: lätt, tungt, strid, och bombardera. Lätt skvadroner patrullerade områden som anses vara säker med två attack linjer, en skärmytsling linje och en spaning linje. Tunga skvadroner engagerad planetsystem som besatt känd fiende närvaro, med antingen två tunga attack linjer, en attack linje och en spaning linje för situationer där fiendens ställning och sammansättning var okänd, eller med tre tunga attack linjer och en skärmytsling linje för situationer där Fienden var känd för att vara försvara en anläggningstillgång. Det var vanligt att tilldela Victory-Klass Star Destroyers den sistnämnda typen av tung skvadron. Slaget skvadroner innehöll en Imperial-Klass Star Destroyer. Förutom de Star Destroyer, fanns det åtminstone tre rader, två rader attack och en strävan linje, i genomsnitt 18 fartyg. Enbart ankomst en strid skvadron, och ännu viktigare, en Imperial-Klass Star Destroyer, var ofta nog att sätta ner en planetarisk uppror eller skrämma bort en beväpnad rymd-hot. Bombard skvadroner underkuvades världar i öppet uppror som hade utvecklats planetariska försvar inklusive mångbottnat planetariska sköldar och stora planetära kanoner med fyra torped sfärer, en skärmytsling linje, och en strävan linje. *Lätt Squadron *Tunga Squadron *Battle Squadron *Troop Squadron *Bombard Squadron Stridssystem Ett system kraft kombinerat flera divisioner under befäl av en amiral, kallas commodore medan de för ett system kraft. Dessa krafter var ansvariga för Imperial Stjärnflottan åtgärder över flera stjärnsystem. Hellre än att beskriva specifika formationer av system styrkor lånade Imperial Stjärnflottan Order of Battle flexibilitet att Commodores till pool hela sin militära resurser och forma dem efter behov krävs uppdrag. Force överlägsenhet poolade minst tre strid skvadroner och en lätt skvadron. Med ett minimum av tre Imperial-Klass Star Destroyers och närmare 90 andra rymdskepp, kraft överlägsenhet uppdrag var att nå rymden överlägsenhet, som definieras som "en total avsaknad av fientliga farkoster i omloppsbana utrymme kontrollerade världar, och inga kroniska fiendeskepp verksamhet i hela systemet." Force eskort skyddade avgörande kommersiella transporter, ekonomiskt nödvändig installationer utrymme eller anläggningar, och jagade trakasserande pirater. Med minst två tunga skvadroner och två lätta skvadroner var kraft eskort den mest flexibla av den kraft pooler. Commodores använde våld eskort att köra en mängd olika uppdrag, väl medvetna om att deras stora rymdskepp räkna och organisatorisk flexibilitet skulle göra det möjligt för deras slutförande. Om kraft överlägsenhet fick maximen "alltid skicka tillräckligt", bar kraft eskort maximen "aldrig skicka för mycket". System krafter engagerad hot som tvingar överlägsenhet inte med framgång kunde förstöra. Genom att byta ut ljuset skvadron för en fjärde Battle Squadron, kan en Commodore få tillräcklig kraft för att säkerställa en fullständig dominans av ett målområde. Force ÖverlägsenhetForce EscortTransport ForceSystems BombardForce Technical ServicesForce SupportDeepdock ComplexEngineeringFleet förordningenBiologiskaAstrogation. Flottan Om alla tidigare enheter i allmänhet var bundna till specifika system eller de system, den kejserliga marinen utsett en flotta som en "sektor resurs", gör det möjligt att verka på en sektorsövergripande nivå. En flotta var den minsta enheten överförs mellan sektorer. Med ett så stort antal enheter fanns det tusentals potentiella typer av flottan anpassningar. Vanliga flotta utplacering avfallsslag överlägsenhet flottor, flottorna misshandel, och flottor bombardera. Andra exempel på anpassningar som en flotta kan ha tagit inkluderade en deepdock flotta, support flotta, eller förordning flotta. Överlägsenhet flottor upprätthålls utrymme överlägsenhet i sektorer med "fyra eller färre världen bekräftade fientligt inställda till den nya ordningen, och inte mer än 16 ytterligare världar med konstaterad signifikant fientliga element", var en överlägsenhet flotta sättas in. Med sex Imperial-Klass Star Destroyers och nästan 400 andra rymdskepp, en överlägsenhet flottan antas vara en tillräcklig kraft för relativt lugn sektorer. Assault flottor transporteras ett stort antal kejserliga armén och flottan trupper att samordna markoperationer, samtidigt som utrymme överlägsenhet runt målinriktade system. Med två transporter krafter och två kraft ledsagare, en attackstyrka som bedriver massiv planetariska och system kampanjer marken. Bombard flottor innehöll i genomsnitt 416 fartyg, fördelas mellan två system bombarderar och två kraft eskort. Bombard flottor överläts till sektorer där riket hade bestämt sannolikheten att undertrycka upproret i sektorn att vara mindre än jämn. System bombarderar användes när imperiet skulle hellre helt förstöra en värld än ser det falla i Rebel händer. *Assault Fleet *Bombard Fleet *Deepdock Fleet *Support Fleet Hemliga gruppen Imperiets standard Sector Group styrka var bara tjugofyra Star Destroyers. De kunde utöva kontroll över ett helt system med en enda Imperial-klass skepp. De kunde överväldiga allt upp till en klass fyra planetariska försvaret med en tredjedel av en Sector Group." -Etahn A'baht.Src En Sector Group var summan av Naval styrka som riket förväntas engagera sig i en normal sektor. En hög amiral befallde en sektor grupp, en titel vanligtvis ges till Moff som reglerat sektorn. I de sektorer som var inblandade i konstant och svår marina åtgärder, High Admiral var en separat position från Moff. En sektor grupp kan förväntas innehålla minst 2.400 fartyg, varav 24 Star Destroyers (Imperial-Klass Star Destroyers var normen, men vissa grupper innehöll äldre modell Star Destroyers), och en annan 1.600 rymdskepp bekämpa. Sector Group Huvudkontor *Regional, oversector och strategisk ledning *Regional, oversectorial och strategiska militära kommandon fanns också, och kom i en mängd av blandade14 och homogen15 krafter. Black Sword Kommando var en regional kommando som försvarade de centrala regionerna från hot eminating från den galaktiska fälgen. Det hade tre Super Star Destroyers som en del av sin flotta tillgångar.16 Azure Hammer Kommando, Med bas i AnaxesFörsvarade Sector Zero och bestod av 57 fartyg kapital, lett av Super Star Destroyer Whelm.17 Dessutom var hela tio procent av hela kejserliga marinen som hålls i reserv i Core Worlds, Så att snabbt kunna reagera på hot hela galaxen.18 I Outer Rim Territories, Ett flottan med minst 19 Imperial-Klass Star Destroyers och tre Immobilizer 418 kryssare, Den senare som tillhandahålls av Imperial Drydock IV, Var också förvaras.19 Ambulerande flottor som syftar till specifika uppgifter var ställt på flera ställen i Imperial historia. Kända enheter som ingår Död Squadron620 och Scourge Squadron,21 som jagas för Rebel baser i Outer Rim. Det fanns också Vengeance Battle Group, Som används av Dark Jedi Jerec för att söka efter Valley of the Jedi,22 och hemliga armada monteras av Admiral Mils Giel, För att transportera en viktig biologisk enhet från den yttre kanten till Imperial Center.14 Minst en Star Destroyer arbetsgrupp användes för att straffa Imperial sektorer som hotade att underminera Imperial regel, som när Moff av Trans-nebulosa sektorn etablerat sig som en de faktorn krigsherre och engagerades av en flotta av Star Destroyers. Denna kraft var stor nog att lämna efter fartyg som skulle utgöra kärnan i en ny sektor flotta, innan man går vidare till andra oroshärdar.15 Black Sword Kommando var en regional kommando som försvarade de centrala regionerna från hot eminating från den galaktiska fälgen. Det hade tre Super Star Destroyers som en del av sin flotta tillgångar.16 Azure Hammer Kommando, Med bas i AnaxesFörsvarade Sector Zero och bestod av 57 fartyg kapital, lett av Super Star Destroyer Whelm.17 Dessutom var hela tio procent av hela kejserliga marinen som hålls i reserv i Core Worlds, Så att snabbt kunna reagera på hot hela galaxen.18 I Outer Rim Territories, Ett flottan med minst 19 Imperial-Klass Star Destroyers och tre Immobilizer 418 kryssare, Den senare som tillhandahålls av Imperial Drydock IV, Var också förvaras.19 Ambulerande flottor som syftar till specifika uppgifter var ställt på flera ställen i Imperial historia. Kända enheter som ingår Död Squadron620 och Scourge Squadron,21 som jagas för Rebel baser i Outer Rim. Det fanns också Vengeance Battle Group, Som används av Dark Jedi Jerec för att söka efter Valley of the Jedi,22 och hemliga armada monteras av Admiral Mils Giel, För att transportera en viktig biologisk enhet från den yttre kanten till Imperial Center.14 Minst en Star Destroyer arbetsgrupp användes för att straffa Imperial sektorer som hotade att underminera Imperial regel, som när Moff av Trans-nebulosa sektorn etablerat sig som en de faktorn krigsherre och engagerades av en flotta av Star Destroyers. Denna kraft var stor nog att lämna efter fartyg som skulle utgöra kärnan i en ny sektor flotta, innan man går vidare till andra oroshärdar.15 Infanteri *Cruisemissile ryttare *Imperial Gunner *Imperial Marines *Imperial Navy besättningsmän *Imperial Navy kommandosoldater *Imperial Navy ryttare *SpecNav Force ryttare *TIE piloter Avdelningar och Institutioner *Imperial Navy Intelligence *Särskilda Navy Force Kapital Fartyg-klasser Rymdstationer och Super Vapen *Achtnak Turbine Station *Baas-class space station *Bakura Imperial Prison *Bastion customs station *Battlemoon *Bavos-I military space platform *Bavos-II military space platform *Cardan-class space station *Cardan I-class space station *Cardan II-class space station *Cardan III-class space station *Cardan IV-class space station *Cardan V-class space station *Cargo Facility 1 *Cargo Facility 2 *Comm Center *Crseih Station *Death Star *Death Star prototype *DS-1 Orbital Battle Station4 *Death Star II9 *Death Star III *Habitation sphere *Tarkin *Dedicated Siege Platform *Torpedo Sphere *Deepdock *R/M Facility Number Four *Deep Space Manufacturing Facility *Derilyn Platform *Derilyn Space Defense Platform *Drydock *Imperial Drydock IV *Gateway Space Station *Jovan Station. *Galaxy Gun (Imperial Remnant) *Golan space colony *Golan Space Colony 1 *Golan Space Colony 2 *Golan Space Colony 3 *Golan space defense platform *Golan Space Defense SpaceGun *Golan II Space Defense SpaceGun *Golan III Space Defense NovaGun *Imperial research center *Imperial Claw Station *Ionic Ring Ship *Itani Nebula Base *Jovan Station *Junkyard Control *Kuat Drive Yards weapons platform *Kuat Facility *Kuat Imperial Transfer Port *Main Sensor Array *Medical supply platform Hale Return *Orbital Solar Energy Transfer Satellite *Orbital Space Dock III *Orbital Space Dock IV-A *Repair Yard *Resupply base *Space platform Miramar *Sun Crusher *Telgorn shipyard *TIE Staging Area *Type II orbital repair yard *Worldcraft *World Devastator (Imperial Remnant) *XQ1 Platform *XQ2 Platform *XQ3 Platform *XQ4 Platform *XQ5 Platform *XQ6 Platform Slagskepp *Admiral Giel's flagship *Dreadnaught Eye of Palpatine *Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer *Executor-class Star Dreadnaught *Loronar battleship *Mandator I-class Star Dreadnaught *Mandator II-class Star Dreadnaught *Rendili battleship *Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyer *Super-class Star Destroyer *Super Star Destroyer (Death Star) *Super Star Destroyer prototype *Super Star Destroyer (12.8km) *Super Star Destroyer (8km) *Super Star Destroyer Vengeance Stjärnkryssare *Imperial Star Battlecruiser *Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser *Procurator-class Star Battlecruiser *Star Destroyer-class battlecruiser Förstörare, Jagare och Kryssare *Adz-class patrol destroyer (Imperial Remnant) *Bayonet-class light cruiser *Carrack-class light cruiser *Class 1000 cruiser *Corellian-class cruiser *Detainer CC-2200 interdictor cruiser *Dragon-class heavy cruiser *Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser *Enforcer-class picket cruiser (Imperial Remnant) *Gladiator-class Star Destroyer *Immobilizer 418 cruiser *Imperial-class Super Star Destroyer *Imperial I-class Star Destroyer *Imperial II-class Star Destroyer *Imperious-class Star Destroyer (Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire) *Interdictor Star Destroyer *Invincible-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser *KDY light cruiser *Main communications ship *Multi-kilometer Star Destroyer *Neutron Star-class bulk cruiser *Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) *Republic-class cruiser (Imperial Remnant) *Star Cruiser (SSD) *Star Destroyer Conqueror *Star Destroyer (Nar Shaddaa) *Strike-class medium cruiser *Super Star Destroyer (Byss) *Tector-class Star Destroyer *Turbulent-class Star Destroyer (Imperial Remnant) *Venator-class Star Destroyer *Victory I-class Star Destroyer *Victory II-class Star Destroyer *Vindicator-class heavy cruiser Transportörer och fartyg överfall *Acclamator I-class assault ship *Acclamator II-class assault ship *Carrier Doomgiver (Imperial Remnant) *Gladiator-class Star Destroyer *Escort carrier *Starfighter carrier (SSD) *Spiral-class assault ship *Storm Commando escort carrier *Venator-class Star Destroyer Fregetter *Ardent-class fast frigate (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) *DP20 frigate *EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate *Imperial Patrol Frigate (Imperial Remnant) *Imperial II-class frigate *Lancer-class frigate *Nebulon-B2 frigate *Star Galleon-class frigate *Victory II-class frigate *Zebulon-B frigate Korvetter och Kanonskepp *Assassin-class corvette *Broadside-class cruiser kdb-1 *CR90 corvette *Crusader-class corvette (Imperial Remnant) *Guardian-class light cruiser *Lianna-class corvette *Light Corvette *Marauder-class corvette *Pursuit-class light cruiser *Tartan-class patrol cruiser *Vibre-class assault cruiser (Imperial Remnant) *Warden-class light cruiser *Ye-4 gunship Lista över Galaktiska Imperiets Jaktskepp *A-7 Hunter interceptor *A-9 Vigilance interceptor *ARC-170 starfighter *Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wing *Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter *Belbullab-22 starfighter *Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor *Emperor's Royal Guard TIE/In starfighter *Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor *Fury-class starfighter (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) *I-7 Howlrunner *INT-4 Interceptor *Predator-class fighter (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) *Preybird-class starfighter (Imperial Remnant) *Skipray Blastboat *Super TIE/ln starfighter *TIE Advanced x18 *TIE Aggressor *TIE Avenger *TIE/D Defender *TIE/In interceptor *TIE/ln starfighter8 *TIE Hunter 'TIE Raptor (Imperial Remnant) *TIE starfighter Scout Fartyg *Imperial Hunter *Imperial sentry ship *Battlefield Subjugation Floatie *Far Reach IV PQR *IPV-1 system patrol craft *IPV/4 patrol ship *IR-3F Patrol Craft *ISP-6 Imperial Shuttle Pod *Lightstealth-18 Reconnaissance Ship *MRX-BR Pacifier *Out System Scout Vessel *PB-950 patrol boat *Predator I Probe-Mate jump pod *TIE/fc starfighter *TIE/rc starfighter *TIE Scout *TIE Vanguard Stealth *TIE Phantom Droider och Robotar *Missile droid *Shadow Droid *TIE/D automated fighter (Imperial Remnant) Lista över Bombare Jaktskepp i Galaktiska Rymdimperiets Stjärnflotta *Neutralizer-class bomber (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) *Scimitar assault bomber (Imperial Remnant) *Sith-Imperial attack ship (Krayt's Sith Empire) *TIE/sa Bomber *TIE/gt starfighter *TIE Interdictor *TIE Oppressor Experimentell *TIE Experimentell M1 *TIE Experimentell M2 *TIE Experimentell M3 *TIE Experimentell M4 *TIE Experimentell M5 Lista över stödfartyg i Galaktiska Rymdimperiets Stjärnflotta Logistika Fartyg *Fabrik fartyg Arc Hammer *C-3 passagerarfartyg *Carillion-Klass starship *Combat Utility Vehicle *Death Star komplettera hantverk *Harbinger kurir fartyg *Imperial kommunikation fartyg *Imperial Tull Frigate *Imperial Leviathan *ISB Operations Ship *MedStar-Klass fregatt *Mobil reparation bas *Modular specialgruppen Cruiser (Imperial Remnant) *Star Cruiser *Tech 4 Plexus Droid fartyg *KRAFTFULL-Klass kryssare *WorldCraft Fraktfartyg och Transportskepp *Åtgärd VI transport *CT-11 bogser *Empire fängelse fartyg *NÄR Evakmar-transport *Fält Secured containerfartyget *Hauler-2 last bogserbåt *Tunga Lifter *Imperial bepansrade transport *Imperial lastfartyg *Imperial förintelse fartyg *Imperial fängelse pråm *Imperial tankar *Imperial transport *Lictor-Klass trevligt fartyg *Omega-Klass fraktfartyg *Purgatory-Klass fängelse fartyg *Star Galleon-Klass fregatt *StarTrain *Tarkin lastfartyg *Tarkin stöd transport *U-33 orbital loadlifter *Utility Tug Dropskepp och Landstigningsfartyg *Acclamator-Klass fartygstransporter droppe *All Terrain Rapid Deployment Pod (Imperial Remnant) *Dark Trooper hyperrymden kapsel *F7 släppa fartyget *IF-120 landstigningsfartyg *Imperial dropshipp *Imperial dropshipp transport *Imperial lansering *På låg höjd Assault Transport / infanteri *Multi Altitude Assault Transport *Sentinel-Klass landstigningsfartyg *Imperial loader shuttle *Theta-Klass AT-AT pråm *TIE Lander *Warlord Dropship *Y-4 Raptor-Klass transport *Y-85 Titan dropshipp Skyttlar och trupptransporter *Assault Transport *Beta-klass ETR-3 eskort transport *Curich-Klass shuttle *CX-5011 PeopleMover *Delta-Klass shuttle *Delta-Klass DX-9 Stormtrooper transport *Delta-Klass JV-7 eskort transfer *Galleon *Range-Klass överfall transfer *Range-Klass ATR-6 överfall transport *Grek-Klass trupp transfer *Imperial state ship *Kappa-class shuttle *Lambda-class T-4a shuttle *Mu-1-class shuttle *Mu-2-class shuttle *Nune-class Imperial shuttle (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) *Peth-class Shuttle *Sigma-class long-range shuttle (Fel Empire) *Stealth transport Rogue Shadow *Svelte-class Imperial shuttle (Imperial Remnant) *Theta-class shuttle *TIE boarding craft *TIE/sh shuttle *Tribune-class shuttle *Zeta-class shuttle